


An Awkwardly Overwhelming Urge to Kiss

by oh_mr_adams



Category: 1776 (1972), 1776 - Edwards/Stone
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_mr_adams/pseuds/oh_mr_adams
Summary: Jefferson returns to the statehouse late at night for something he's forgotten.





	An Awkwardly Overwhelming Urge to Kiss

Thomas was hit with a sudden wave of emotion, like a punch to the chest, as he stumbled into the statehouse that night.    
  
It was late when Thomas realized he’d left the book he’d been reading at his usual windowsill when he’d left for his apartment. So late, in fact, Thomas couldn’t read the clock in his apartment without holding a candle up to it. He felt a churning of discomfort in his stomach as he sat down on his bed. It wouldn’t be sensible to go and retrieve his book at this time of night. It wasn’t like it was going to be stolen, and by the time he got back, he’d be too tired to read it. Still, he hated uncertainty and leaving things unfinished. 

 

By the time he’d finished debating in his mind whether or not to go, he was already halfway down the block heading towards the statehouse. It was annoyingly hot out, though the lack of sun made it much more tolerable than it usually felt during the day and he felt a bit foolish for bringing his coat. For what seemed like the first time in forever, the stars shined brightly overhead, so bright that Thomas thought he might have still been able to see without the lights of the streetlamps. It was usually so cloudy, so dull in Philadelphia that Thomas almost resented going outside.    
  
His coat tucked neatly under his arm, Thomas slipped quietly into the statehouse, prepared to find his way in the dark, albeit running the risk of bruising his shins on a stray piece of furniture. When he entered the main chamber though, he found it lightly illuminated by a single candle at a desk tucked into the corner, aside a small huddled shape, barely moving in rhythmic time with the light sound of snoring. Thomas squinted as he moved closer and noticed a swathe of dark hair barely reflecting the candle’s flickering light. A small smile appeared on his face with a wave of different emotions in his chest as he recognized the sleeping form of his companion. As he neared John’s desk, he slowly unraveled his coat from how he’d neatly folded it and, almost without thinking, draped it over the small man’s shoulders, leaning in to press a kiss to John’s cheek as he did it. A hand resting lightly on John’s shoulder, he studied his friend’s face in the dim light. Dark eyelashes that hid unusually bright eyes and a slightly crooked nose that Thomas always felt an awkwardly overwhelming urge to kiss whenever he got to close. He managed to restrain himself as he carefully pried the quill pen from John’s fingers, noticing the ink spots that stained his hands.    
  
_ So hardworking,  _ Thomas thought as he brushed messy strands of hair out of John’s face. He always kept himself looking so immaculate. Not fancy, per se, but never a hair out of place.  _ He must have been exhausted, to let his appearance fall into such disarray, _ ” Thomas frowned.    
  
Thomas swallowed, biting his lip. John was exhausted and it wouldn’t do to wake him now but… Thomas wanted desperately to kiss him. His sleeping face looked so peaceful, something Thomas didn’t think he’d see in a million years. In a moment his lips were pressed to John’s forehead, a moment that was cut all too quick when he felt John stirring beneath him. Reeling back, Thomas watched those familiar pale eyes sleepily blink open.    
  
“...Jefferson?” His voice was still hoarse with exhaustion. Thomas licked the tips of his fingers and quickly pinched the flickering flame of the candle in front of him, drenching the room in darkness.   
  
“No. Go back to sleep.”   
  
“Thomas I know-”    
  
Thomas swiftly leaned forward again, pressing his lips to John’s, causing the small man to stiffen momentarily, then relax against him. Thomas blushed against John’s warmth and wanted nothing more than to stay in that position forever, but for his dignity’s sake, he retreated, pulling away and turning on his heel to leave.     
  
“Sleep, John,” he said over his shoulder as he left. John didn’t say anything, but Thomas could just barely see his face in the darkness, a mixture of exhaustion and confusion, and Thomas wondered if perhaps John thought he was simply dreaming. John shrugged and buried his face in his arms once more as Thomas left, having entirely forgotten why he went there in the first place.


End file.
